leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hidden Fates (TCG)
Pokémon TCG: ''Hidden Fates'' (Japanese: ハイクラスパック GXウルトラシャイニー High Class Pack GX Ultra Shiny) is a special expansion released during the Sun & Moon Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. In Japan, it was released as the twelfth subset of the Sun & Moon Era and the second to be considered as an enhancement of the eighth main expansion, , featuring the collection symbol "SM8b". It primarily contains reprints of , appearing as both regular and Shiny Pokémon. Information Hidden Fates is a special card expansion first made available in English on August 23, 2019. Its Japanese equivalent, the High Class Pack GX Ultra Shiny is a subset containing 250 cards that was released on November 2, 2018 in Japan, and is considered an enhancement of the eighth main expansion, Super-Burst Impact. It features the collection symbol "SM8b". The core English set consists of cards from the Japanese GX Ultra Shiny, , set, , as well as a number of Japanese . The English release also includes a second Shiny Vault subset, which consists of cards with Pokémon reprinted as a Shiny Pokémon. Similar to the and expansions, Hidden Fates booster packs could not be purchased separately and instead, were available exclusively in various set-related products. The Japanese High Class Pack GX Ultra Shiny continues the trend established with preceding subsets and —also classified as High Class Packs—by featuring a large amount of reprinted cards, with particular focus on . Several of the Pokémon included in the subset feature artwork previously exclusive to available outside Japan in various items of merchandise. The subset also includes a large number of Shiny Pokémon, all of which are reprints of cards released during the Sun & Moon Era, have a special embossed Holofoil treatment, and are s. All regular Shiny Pokémon cards feature different artwork and come in a new "S" rarity, while all Shiny Pokémon-GX utilize their prior print artwork and come in a new "SSR" rarity. Other than Pokémon-GX and cards, all non-secret cards do not have a rarity symbol. GX Ultra Shiny features 100 secret cards, the most of any set in any language, with 250 cards in total. This makes it both the largest Japanese set and the largest set in any language, surpassing the 236 cards included in the expansion released on the same day, currently the largest English set. GX Ultra Shiny also has a parallel foil set—each card without a rarity symbol features a Reverse Cracked Ice Holofoil variant. Combined with the standard set, this creates a master set of 375 cards. To accommodate the large number of cards, each booster pack contains 10 cards instead of the usual 5. Each pack contains 1 guaranteed Pokémon-GX card and 2 Holofoil cards; a parallel foil card may also be included unless it contains a regular Shiny Pokémon. Each booster box contains an average of 2-3 Shiny Pokémon, with 1 guaranteed Shiny Pokémon-GX card. Set lists Gallery In other languages Category:Pokémon Trading Card Game expansions de:Verborgenes Schicksal (TCG) es:Destinos Ocultos (TCG) fr:Destinées Occultes it:GX Ultra Shiny (GCC) ja:ポケモンカードゲーム サン&ムーン ハイクラスパック GXウルトラシャイニー zh:GX 究极闪光（集换式卡片）